


Warmth

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Yuuri should have known not to trust Viktor when he said it wouldn’t be that bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The [YOI Kink Meme](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/) on tumblr is having a fill party so you better believe I'm taking part in it! This is just one of a few I have planned to post over the next week. 
> 
> This is based on this [prompt](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153541074901/yuurivictor-snuggling-for-warmth-fluff). It was too cute to pass up!
> 
> I know it's not much but I hope you enjoy anyway! Any kudos and comments are much appreciated <3

It was colder than Yuuri expected it to be. Much colder. He shivered as he stepped out the door of the airport, the sudden burst of wind cutting through his jacket. Yuuri should have known not to trust Viktor when he said it wouldn’t be that bad.

While Yuuri stood there on the curb _freezing_ , Viktor didn’t seem bothered by it as they waited for an available taxi.

“Everything okay, Yuuri?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms tight around himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to try and generate some warmth. It was no good. “I’m fine. Just a little cold.”

Viktor glanced at him and without a word, grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled Yuuri to him.

“ _Viktor_?” Yuuri squeaked as he collided into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor smiled as he wrapped his coat and arms around Yuuri. “There, that’s better,” he said.

Yuuri was glad his face was hidden underneath Viktor’s chin so that he couldn’t see him blush. He snaked his arms around Viktor’s waist underneath his coat, pressing their bodies together.

He snuggled in close, taking in all the warmth Viktor had to offer. Okay, maybe it being so cold wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
